I Won't Give Up on You
by MusicIsLife735
Summary: "It's over Harry." she whispered into my ear, she gave me one last tender kiss goodbye. Before I could respond she apparated away. I thought Ginny was the one, the one I wanted to grow old with. I had to pull myself together, make a plan, and get her back
1. The End

"Harry? Mind coming on a walk with me?" my girlfriend Ginny asked me softly.

"Uh, sure," I answered.

I grabbed my wand and a jacket and headed out the door..

"Should've we told Ron and Hermione?" I asked Ginny.

"Haha it's fine, it'll be quick, they're probably upstairs snogging!" Ginny replied.

A few minutes walking toward Diagon Alley, Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned towards me. She grabbed my hand and put it on her heart, her heart was beating fast. Then dropped my hand and stared at me. Her beautiful brown eyes looked sad, and she looked as if she hadn't slept in awhile.

"Something wrong Ginny?"

"It's over Harry, I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry," she whispered into my ear.

And with that she gave me one last tender kiss goodbye and handed me her key to our shared house. Before I could respond she Apparated away..

With that I fell onto the ground; numb. Why? Why am I always alone? I really thought Ginevra Molly Weasley was the one, the one I wanted to grow old with, have a future with. Gone. I had to pull myself together... I had defeated Lord Voldemort for gods sake! I got up and squared my shoulders, and took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions "I did defeat Voldemort didn't I? This is nothing!" I said to myself, still feeling numb. With that I made a plan.

I decided to walk to Gringotts to take out some Galleons. As much pain I was in, it felt neccesary. I Apparated in front of Gringotts, walked in and went up to the front desk.

"Hello, uhm, I'd like to take out some Galleons," I asked the goblin.

"Key please."

I searched my pockets but no key. "Damn," I muttered under my breath

"Accio Gringot's key," I whispered and handed my key to the impatient goblin.

"This way."

I followed the goblin to my vault: 687. When I looked in I had forgotten how many Galleons I had inherited. "I'll take out 150 Galleons please," I told the goblin. After I was done in the bank I started walking home. As I was walking I could feel the burning stares of other witches and wizards and hear my name being whispered amongst them. I suddenly felt so stupid, why should I be walking? I'm a wizard! "Accio broomstick," I mumbled to myself, and soon I was flying. I was almost home when I saw a snow white owl barely flying through the air... this owl was extremely injured. "Is that Hedwig?" I mumbled to myself. I flew up infront of the bird and she rammed right into me, when I saw her I noticed her right wing was broken and she was missing quite a few feathers and had a note tied exceedingly tight to her right leg. "Dear God, not you too! Hold on Hedwig, it'll be alright..." I then flew home as fast as I could and busted through the door

"RON! HERMIONE! HELP!" I screamed up the layers of stairs.

"HARRY! Are you alright?" shouted Hermione.

I saw Ron and Hermione come bolting down the stairs, trying to be serious but giggling like children in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop.

"Bloody hell Harry! What happend to Hedwig? Where's Ginny? Harry!" Ron shouts at me, suddenly grave.

When he spoke _her _name it felt like I had been struck with lighting and my heart ached.

"Earth to Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers at me.

"Sorry! Ginny, she.. she.. she left me. I don't know where she went. But I was coming back from Gringotts when I saw Hedwig. I don't know what happened to her! Help me please!"

Hedwig looked as if death was near.

Hermione gasped and gave me a tight hug and Ron dropped his head. Hermione took Hedwig, pulls out her wand and mumbled, "This is going to hurt.. Episkey," Hedwig squawks loudly and tries to bite Hermione

"I'm sorry Hedwig!" said Hermione and she mumbles, "ferula" and wraps the bandages around Hedwig.

"Is she going to be alright?" I impatiently ask Hermione.

"Harry, there's a note tied to her leg. I want you to go outside, you too Ron."

"No Hermione! I'm not going to let you get hurt. What if it's cursed?"

"Do you think I'm daft? I'm going to use a counter curse!" she said harshly.

"Fine, but I'm staying here," Ron and I said simultaneously.

I saw Ron slide his hands on Hermione's waist, when Ginny and I were together, it didn't bother me, but now that she's gone it feels like a Cruciatus curse.

"Protego!" Hermione says and takes the piece of parchment off of Hedwig's leg, causing Hedwig to flinch. "Sorry love," she mutters and opens up the scroll. Her eyes widening each second she reads it.

"Harry, no. You can't read this," Hermione says quietly.

"Give it here!" I shout at her, pulling out my wand.

Ron steps in front of her, wand in hand.

"Expelliarmus!" I say to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm really sorry guys. Stupefy!" I say and Ron and Hermione fall to the ground. "Accio letter."

Mr. Potter...

READ TOMORROW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


	2. More Bad News

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! These characters belong to J.k Rowling**

How does it feel to be responseable for the deaths of innocent wizards? Nymphadora Tonks – wife of Remus Lupin, mother of Teddy Remus Lupin, only a baby. You are responsible for causing his parents' death. Fred and George, now separated. All your fault. You ignore the fact that hundreds of great wizards died. Now you will die too. Watch out Harry Potter, Voldemort's Army is coming for you.

I stopped reading the letter and once again fell to the ground, as still as Ron and Hermione. "Rennervate," I whispered at the couple, and Hermione jerked up, Ron slowly stood upright.

"What the hell Harry!" Ron screamed at me.

I said nothing, the real pain of losing Ginny finally kicking in. The pain was not only mental but physical as well. I started feeling a burning in my chest and my head started to pound.

"Harry! Is he alright? Hello?" Hermione yelled at me.

Suddenly, everything went black.

When I woke up I was lying on my bed. I could hear the giggling and snogging noises of Ron and Hermione. What happened? I had to find out who Voldemort's Army was. How could Ron and Hermione be snogging at a time like this? Not again. This had to have an end, once and for all. I got up and walked into Ron and Hermione's room, surprised to find Hermione asleep in Ron's arm, they were sitting on there bed.

"Ron?"

He looked up at me and put a finger up to his lips, pointing his head to the sleeping Hermione.

"Remeber the day when Dumbledore died? Was it my fault? Was it all my fault? Tonks and Remus's death?" I whispered. "Fred...?" He winced at the mentioning of his dead brother.

"Harry. No. You saved so many innocent wizards, if you weren't here to kill You-Know-Who then who would've? You were the boy that lived, the Chosen One, the one that destroyed... V-Voldemort..."

"Ron, did you read that letter? There's an army of Death Eaters coming for me!"

**READ TOMORROW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! **

**Please Review ****J**


	3. An Unbreakable Vow

Chapter: An Unbreakable Vow

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters nor places.

I miss her. I miss the way I slid my arms around her waist, and she would giggle softly, the way she smelled; a warm honey scent. I missed the way we would cuddle; I would kiss her forehead, her nose and then her lips... When we snogged it felt like sparks as we melted together like fire and ice. I miss everything about.. Ginny. When Hermione woke up it was about 8:30 in the morning, we walked downstairs and she began breakfast.

"Harry, would you like eggs and toast?" she asked. "A cup of tea for me please." I replied. "Something the matter? You two," she said pointing to me and Ron, "normally eat like hogs!"I scowled. Ever since Ginny left me I felt empty. She was the missing piece to me. "I hate to bring this up, but where is Ginny?" Ron asked me quietly. "I don't know... But I have to find her, I have to get her back," I said boldly.

"You'll get her back Harry," Ron and Hermione both said to me at the same time. "I really hope so. She means so much to me. I don't really understand why she left me," I said. "Ha. Women!" Ron snorted and Hermione shot him a look.

I laughed and sipped at my tea.

"On top of that what are we going to do about this 'Voldemort's Army?'" Hermione asked. "We should go to my mum's house today and talk to my dad 'bout it, maybe Ginny'll be there," Ron said "Alright," I replied.

As I was about to get up and grab the _Daily Prophet_, Hermione walks over to Ron, hands him his breakfast gives him the paper and a light kiss on the lips. Great. Seeing them snog just made me want to throw up. I was so confused, the anger of her leaving bubbling up inside of me, just waiting to erupt. The only thing that could cool this volcano is to have her in my arms.

Soon breakfast was over and we were off to the Weasleys' house. For some odd reason Ron asked us to use Floo Powder to get there. I didn't bother to ask why, my mind was worrying on other things. "Harry, stop your worrying, she'll probably be there, now go!"

And Hermione shoved me into the fireplace.

When we got there Mrs. Weasley was utterly shocked. "HARRY!" she yelled, then soon, "RON!" and then, "HERMIONE" she screamed.

"Is Ginny with you? I don't know where she went," Mrs. Weasley said nervously.

"No Mrs. Weasley, we don't we had hoped she'd be here," I said. "Oh dear," Mrs Weasley said, covering her mouth with one hand. "Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, she couldn't have gone far," Hermione said, trying to calm her down. "Hey Mum, is Dad home yet?" "He should be home soon Ronald." "Alright, can you tell Dad that we need to talk to him?"

"Talk to me about what exactly?" Mr. Weasley said. "Oh Dad, thank the gods you're here. Can you, Harry and I talk in my old room?" asked Ron. "Sure." We walked up the stairs leaving Hermione to keep Molly from worrying. "Alright here we are," Mr. Weasley said, shooing them inside. "Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ginny's missing and Voldemort's Army is after Harry." "Well, haven't they always?" "No sir, this 'Voldemort's Army' seems to be the equivalent to the DA that we had in school," I explained as I took the letter out of my pocket. "They sent me this letter yesterday after Ginny disappeared." Mr. Weasley examined the letter and then set it down on the bed.

"Harry, do you recognize this writing?" "No I've never- wait that's Draco Malfoy's writing, but he renounced his Dark ways after I saved him," I said, confused. "He was lying to you! I told you we couldn't trust a no good son of a-" "Ron! He made the Unbreakable Vow with me," I said.

"What exactly was the vow, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley. I sighed. "Mr. Weasley I know what your thinking, but he didn't trick me. The Vow was {_Draco Malfoy do you renounce your Dark ways? I do. Do you promise not to ever willingly participate in any Dark activities groups and or summons? I do_}.-" "Harry, he could get someone to control his body," Ron said. "You didn't let me finish," I growled. " '{_Do you also promise to not purposely hang around known Death Eater areas so that someone can control you anonymously or otherwise? I do_}."

"So he was forced to write the letter?" Ron asked, confused. "No, I think they are making him do much more than that," Mr. Weasley said. "But what about Ginny?" I asked. "Well we should probably check places she could have stayed overnight and places where Death Eaters have been sighted." "Okay, she could have gone to the Leaky Cauldron, or to Susan's," I said. "There have been Death Eater sightings in Knockturn Alley and at Godric's Hollow," contributed Mr. Weasley.

"Well I'll look at the Leaky Cauldron and Susan's, Harry can look at Knockturn Alley, and Dad, you can go to Godric's Hollow." "Alright, let's go now," I said.

We all went back downstairs to tell Hermione and Mrs. Weasley our plan. "Oh please find my poor little daughter! She means the world to me." "I will find her. I promise." With that I Apparated to Borgin and Burke's.

I walked to the side alley between the stores. I felt someone watching me. I knew I wasn't alone. I whirled around and saw long red hair? _'No it couldn't have been_' I headed toward where I had seen it and I looked around to no avail. I was about to leave when I saw it. The bracelet I had gotten for Ginny at Christmas.


	4. We Have to Find a Better Way

**Disclaimer- I own nothing these characters belong to J.K Rowling**

_"What?" _I thought to myself... How did the bracelet I gave to Ginny for Christmas get here? Out of all places here? Borgin and Burke's!

I picked up the bracelet, the rubies and sapphire's shining in the bit of sunlight there was... I decided to go trace my steps, but nothing.

Something in the pit of my stomach gave me a sign to check Ron, Hermione and my house without thinking I apparated there, once I had gotten there I suddenly felt something was off...

I ran up to Ginny and my room and shouted "Stupfey!" without thinking and found a frozen Crookshanks on the floor... I knew I was in trouble "Ennervate" I whispered and Crookshanks pounced over towards me and bit me, then ran away.

I looked around our room, when I checked inside Ginny's large closet I noticed most of her clothes were gone; which tore me apart even more. I sighed and laid down in our bed.

Suddenly I saw her face, she was smiling at me with her "Awh you're adorable smile" then suddenly she came close, and had a deeply worried face, like the way she looked when shse ended it with Harry.

"Gin-blossom, you alright?" Harry asked quietly

She just stood there. Eyes-wide and frightened, I was trying to help her and she slowly looked as if she was under a Crucio.

"GINNY!" I shouted, no response

Ginny fell to the ground in pain, her body withering and searing with pain as if she was getting shot with fire. I was holding her in my arms, as hard as I was trying she wouldn't respond to any of my spells or counter-curses.

"Oh Merlin.." I sighed, tears welling up in my eyes, it hurt seeing my beloved in so much pain

"Ginny..." I whispered

She looked at me with puppy-dog eyes as if she was pleading with me to stop, as if she was searching my soul.

"Look underneath the dresser Harry" she whispered in a voice so soft I could barely hear it.

Then suddenly I felt a jolt as Crookshanks jumped on my chest and I shot upright scaring Crookshanks to death. THE DRESSER! I ran over to the dresser and looked under and found a letter that said

Harry

I opened it with caution, yet I knew they weren't going to curse me. They or whoever it was wanted me alive.

Dear Potter,

Your not as daft as we expected; you may be smart, but we're smarter. Don't think of telling the ministry because we have something of your's, something very precious. You're rein has ended; ours has just begun. Be ready.

The first thought that came to my head was; this was not Draco's penmanship, I was sure of it, _was this... no! It couldn't be, could it? _I was being paranoid. Suddenly, I heard a loud CRASH! downstairs, thinking it was Crookshanks being wild again I nonchalantly walked down the stairs ready to scold the cat. To my surprise I found a vigorusly snogging couple on our couch

" Hello? Earth to insane couple?" I cried

"Accio paper" I said.

What? This isn't the paper I just had, what was this? I opened it.

Oh my gods.


End file.
